Dragon Ball Colors of the Universe
by Pigmente-Kai-of-Color
Summary: Vapor Current had an enjoyable life. Nothing too crazy except a skin disease he was born with. Until one faithful trip to New Namek lead to the rest of his life. Canon characters will make small cameos. Two chapters each Saturday. Rated T for suggestive situations and violence and mild language. PM if you want a character cameo.
1. Chapter 1 New Age Vaporwave

**Planet Earth:** _ **5 Years Prior**_

A young boy with purplish skin and bright green hair is sitting at a lunch table all by himself. He appears to be the age of seventeen. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Everyone begins to panic and run. The boy follows protocol and gets under the table. He can hear the energy beams being fired outside and the sound of fists clashing. Something must be attacking the city again. He catches a glimpse of what appears to a huge robot army blasting energy beams at some fighters nearby.

After the smoke and chaos clears, he emerges from the table to see the school in pieces, and some of his fellow classmates dead. Looking at his watch, he rushes home, to find it in pieces. Amongst the wreckage, his father's lifeless body. This is the story of Vapor Current. Though he may not know it yet, he is one of the most important people in the universe.

 **Planet New Namek:** _ **Present Day**_

"Oh jeez! I'm going to be late! I knew I should've set an alarm!" I rushed out of my bedroom, putting on my suit jacket and grabbing my bag. While on my bus ride, I took a moment to remember what lead me on this path. It all started with my father's death five years ago. After it happened, I trained a little to try and become a fighter, but I gave up to focus on my studies. And since then, a lot of good things have happened. I know it's not much, but I like my life. Less to worry about.

I arrive at the conference building and take my seat. Several other people begin taking their seats. People of several other races. A fox person approaches me and asks, "I've never seen a species with your skin tone. What species are you?"

"I'm actually human. I was born with a rare skin disease. In fact, my father named it after me. Currentsense disease." The fox man raised his hands, apologising for offense. I assured him it was none taken. With everyone arriving, the conference began.

Everyone mostly talked about new findings in space travel and using Ki to power stuff. And then, the chairman came onto stage to announce the winner of this year's award for excellence. "The winner of this year's Award for Excellence...Vapor Current!"

A wave of shock overcame me. Me? The winner of the award? I came up on stage and shook the chairman's hand. "Wow," I started, "I don't know what to say. It's been a long way. I remember after my father's death, I wanted to be a fighter. I later gave up that dream. No use in it. I did what my father wanted and became a scholar. I studied the effects of different ki on the human body. And I'm glad to be here to give my information to the namekians. As well as a new power measuring tool and a new scale used to measure those with god ki. It's possible to rig up an alarm system that detects godly ki and turns on New Namek's cloaking device."

The small crowd cheered. The namekians standing in the corner walked out. I had always heard they were hard to read. I took the award and moved to sit down. Before I sat down, I was stopped by a small woman in a uniform.

"The Grand Guru would like a word with you. It's very urgent." She took my hand and lead me to a large house. I stepped inside and saw the large Namekian and his attendants looking at me.

"Is...this about the alarm system concept I had? Cause, I don't mind setting it up for free! No need to pay me! I'm not in this for the money." I fidgeted with my hands a bit. I was never good with confrontation.

The Guru began to speak. "Yes. My attendants loved the concept. We can begin work on it soon. However, I was contacted by someone to bring you here. She will arrive shortly. She would like to meet you…"

 **Supreme Kai Realm**

"Are you sure he's fit for the job?" the old blue man said, scratching his chin. "I mean, the other one is already a fighter...plus he seems strong."

The woman with purple skin and a beehive haircut chuckled. "That's the challenge. Plus, he has the most potential…"

The young blue man sighed. "Just let her do it Grand Elder. If it doesn't work, we can use the other one. Let's give this one a shot."

 **New Namek**

"Someone who wants to see me?" I scratched my head. "I...can't really think of someone who knows me."

A knock was at the door and the attendants let the woman in. She was taller than me. Had a very curvy figure and purple skin along with an old style beehive haircut. "Hey! Grand Guru! You look well! Full of color!"

The Grand Guru coughed and smiled. "Pigmente! It's been too long. I brought the one you wanted."

I stared blankly at the woman. "You wanted to see me? Why? I don't understand. I've never seen you before in my life."

The woman named Pigmente chuckled. "Well, I'm surprised you can't see the resemblance Vapor. Though, you do look a lot like your father."

My eyes widened. "You...knew my father? But...how...unless…" An idea spouted up. It couldn't be. But, I was told she died.

"Well of course I know him! He did put a baby in me! Well...sort of. It wasn't intentional. Just...an experiment." She was looking a little nostalgic.

"You're...my mom? So...you have the skin disease as well?" I was amazed. I could finally get answers!

"Skin disease? Was that his excuse? No no no! Your skin tone comes from my side of the family. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pigmente. Supreme Kai of Color. I created every color in this universe. About 26 years ago, your father was researching near my sector of the universe. While researching, he met me. He was interested in me. I was interested in him."

I covered my ears. "I don't want to hear about this. Really not appropriate. Please stop." I looked up and saw her laughing.

"Don't worry, we didn't do what you think. He noticed when I was around his alien samples, they would react. Using his blood, he asked me if I could create life. Not the first time I was asked that. It was simple. I morphed his blood and my energy into one. Then, you were born. He was amazed. He told me he spent years trying to adopt, but to no avail. He thanked me, and asked if I would be dangerous." She lowered her head.

"Well, I'm not. But, I can't believe it. I'm...half-whatever you are?" I was scratching my head.

"Kaio-shin. In fact, you're the only one. That's what makes you special. All the others I helped make were black and white. Lacked color. Lacked...purity. Most of them died young. But you were different. Full of color. I let your father take you. I told him to raise you into a fine young man. But.."

"But?"

"The time for being a fine young man is over. I need you for something special. To defeat an evil I can't on my own. Us Kaio-Shins aren't fighters."

"Well, neither am I. I tried, but couldn't get any stronger. I was limited."

"That's where I come in. You see, I can share a little of my power with you. You can use it to fight. And to awaken your own power. However, at your current state, too much of my power can kill you. However, I have some exercise tapes her. It's meant to train saiyans to contain their super saiyan abilities, but you could use it."

I stared at the cover of the VHS tape. On it was a very fit and muscular woman. She was obviously saiyan, I could tell by the skin tone. She looked like an old style exercise instructor. The tapes were probably old. "Alright...uh, I don't know. I mean. I have this alarm system to help set up…"

The Grand Guru shook his head. "Don't worry. Just send us the blueprints. We will have our builders set it up. This seems more important."

I sighed. "I...don't know. I guess. I'll do it. I guess I'll watch this first tape when I get back to my hotel room. Just, let me know when we head off for...wherever we are going."

My mother smiled. "We're heading to Earth. There's a city there that's a bit of a hub for fighters. There is where the real training will begin. I'll see you in 24 hours."

I headed back to my room and put one of the tapes on. The same woman on the cover showed up.

"Hello dweebs! I'm here to show you how to control your energy when you are in a Super Saiyan state! So, let's say you were just given a large power boost or unlocked one by some emotional force. You want to find out how to control like me right!? Of course! So, let's start with some focus exercises. Take a seat like me!" She sits down, the tight exercise clothes really hugging her body. "Now for all you men out there, I'd recommend closing your eyes for this part. With a girl like me sitting like this, you may lose focus. So close your eyes you little devil you!" I did as she said and closed my eyes. "So, focus on my words. Feel the energy within you swell. Hold on to that for as long as you can…" I focused on what energy I could detect, and held on to it. "Now...expand it! Unleash your power!" I made my power burst. But nothing. "Now that you're in a powered state, let's do some basic exercises! Boys, open your eyes. Let's get started!" I opened my eyes and saw she was in what is considered a 'Super Saiyan' state. Her hair was spiked up and golden. "Now, let's lift those legs and those power levels!" The rest wasn't much, just basic exercise. After I finished, I took a bath and changed for sleep.

I woke up the next morning. Sore and exhausted. I got up and changed. After stepping out of the bathroom, my mother was right there. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"I thought I would have some more time, but sure. Let's go." We stepped outside and my mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on, the first ride is the roughest."

In an instant, we arrived in a busy large building filled with people of a variety of races. Namekians, Acrosians, Humans, Saiyans, etc. "Woah! Amazing! There's so many people here! It's incredible."

My mother smiled and lead me to the largest building. "This is Conton City. And we are at the home of it all. The Time Nest. Home to my sister and her crew. The Universal Patrol. They were originally the Time Patrol. But then The Grand Priest locked time travel. So now the evil is here, in our time. That's where you come in."

"You need me to defeat this evil? But, surely others can do it!"

"Well, you're the only Kaio-Shin that can fight. And we need a Kaio-Shin."

"Why is that?"

A different voice said something. "Because only Kaio-Shin Ki can damage demons. And that's who we are up against."

"Who are you?" I turned and saw a short, pink skinned woman.

"So this is my nephew? Nice to meet you! I'm Chroana, Supreme Kai of Time! And your aunt! And these fine folk…" People appeared. "Are the Time Patrol!"

One had rubbery looking purple skin and a weird hairstyle. "Hey, I'm Grepe. A majin. Fourth best Time Patroller. I mean, Universal Patroller."

A saiyan with red scarlet hair waved. "My name is Sin! I was supposed to introduce myself first, considering I'm the Fifth best Universal Patroller!"

An Acrosian cleared their throat. "I'm Snowy. As you can tell, I'm an arcosian. I also prefer if you use they and their pronouns. Also, I'm the Third best Universal Patroller!"

Then, a familiar saiyan chuckled and stretched her arms. "I'm fitness star Steme Veta! Maybe you've seen some of my tapes!? I'm the Second best Universal Patroller."

I nodded. "I'm familiar with your work. Watched one of them last night."

She smiled. "Is that so? Which one? There are some that I'm a little embarrassed about."

I scratched my chin. "The...energy control one? I think the title was Energy Control and you."

She laughed. "Oh I loved making that one. The studio let me finally let me acknowledge the fact that some guys enjoy my videos a little too much. You closed your eyes when told right?"

I covered my face. "Y-yeah. I did." My mother was chuckling. "He did, I saw."

A saiyan with a strange aura coming off of him cleared his throat. He had snow white hair and wore a fancy piece of clothing. "I am Virtue. Brother of Sin. Father of Grepe. Hero that has saved time, but...I'm retiring soon. And I am THE best Universal Patroller."

"So, Steme will take your place?" I asked, ignoring the fact this saiyan was the father of a majin.

"Not quite...I was hoping you would." He looked at me.

"W-what!?" I was taken aback by his statement. I look at my mother and she nodded. I looked at Steme. "What about you?"

She laughed. "You haven't heard the test, you'll have to face me in a fight! If you win, you'll be the best one out of all of us. If you lose, you'll face Snowy. If you beat them, you'll be the second best. Lose and you'll face Grepe. If you can manage one win, you'll join us five. If not, you'll have to keep training until you can beat one of us."

I shuddered. "But...I don't know if I'm ready."

Steme laughed. "Too bad dweeb! Off to the arena!"

We arrived at an arena crowded with people. Steme steps up to the arena. "Come on up Vapor. Let's go!"

I stepped up. "I...don't think I can do this. I'm not strong."

"I'll share my energy with you son! It's the only way you'll be able to fight and possibly win!"

I was suddenly flooded with energy and my aura flared. "Woah, okay...let's go!" I lunged towards Steme attempting to punch her. My first fight has begun.


	2. Chapter 2 Dance With Danger

Vapor's punch managed to connect, but it hardly phased Steme. She kicked his side, sending him flying. He quickly recovered and fire a couple of ki blasts, only for them to be deflected. He then rushed in for another punch, only for Steme to dodge easily.

"Is that all you got? I'll finish this quickly! Super Saiyan 2!" Steme's hair spiked up and turned golden. She was also surrounded with lightning. Then she fired a large beam.

"Heh, guess it's over so quickly. What did I expect. I'm no fighter." Vapor was ready to welcome the beam with open arms. But...something spoke inside him. 'No! You can't! You have to prove you're worth something! For once in your life! Be something important! SAVE THIS WORLD!'

At that moment, a huge energy bursted from Vapor, making the crowd cheer. "No! I can't I'm ready to change this!" Vapor's eyes began to flash different colors and he easily deflected the beam.

"What! So easily!? What's this power!" Steme was in awe.

"Pigment Arms!" Vapor sprouted multiple transparent arms of different colors. He then attacked Steme with a flurry of punches, each one knocking her around. He finished the flurry with a punch to the gut.

Steme struggled to recover before she collapsed. The announcer declared the fight over.

 **Chapter 2 Part 2:** _Oh...Oh My_

I..did it!? How did I do it. What was that power? Why does my body hurt. I looked at the person I beat. She slowly stood back up and flew off. The crowd was cheering. "Congrats son!" My mom landed on the arena hugging me.

"How did...I do it?" I looked at my hands

"That was the power that I said would awaken eventually! I don't know what did it, but you did it!" My mom hugged me tightly.

After receiving my uniform, I went back to the locker room to put on the uniform. Before i could change, and arm was put above me.

"I don't know how you did it. Just yesterday, you watched my energy control video. But today, your power reached...Virtue's level." She pulled her face closer to me.

"I don't get it either. I just...I'm sorry if I hurt your pride." I looked away, trying not to stare at her...oddly beautiful sweaty face.

"Don't worry about it. Obviously you have no control over that power you showed off, but, I like ya. You're cute." She chuckled.

My face turned really red and I covered my face. "I...I…"

"I'm going to give you private lessons. To help you control that interesting power of yours. Be at my gym tomorrow by 4. Don't be late Vapor." She then pat my shoulder and walked off.

I stepped out in my uniform smiling at the crowd of the people. I went to my designated living quarters and sat at the desk. So much had changed. Everything felt different. Before long, my mom arrived. "So, is something up? With Steme? She stormed off after you beat her then was...strangely happy to see you. What happened in the locker room?"

I rubbed my back. "She...offered me private classes to control my power. So that's good."

My mom laughed. "Is that so?"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah."

My mom pat my head. "Right. Well, I'm off to sleep. Make sure you aren't late to her training, she doesn't like that."

I nodded and went to sleep. I woke the next morning, at 3:15 AM. I put on my uniform and went to Steme's gym.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I looked around, before being pounced on and pinned down.

"Seriously? You didn't sense me coming? Well, we have a lot to do...so let's get to it." She tapped my nose and stood up. "Get up."

I got up and did some stretches. "Alright well what's first on the agenda? Some strength exercises? Training dummies?"

She chuckled, "I was just going to kick your ass until you show that power off again." She charged at me and I quickly dodged.

"What the hell!?" I wiped my forehead. "That's not going to work twice! Last time, someone was...speaking to me. A voice I had never heard before. Well...kinda. It sounded like me, but..not me?"

She rubbed her head. "Spiritual stuff huh? Alright...I know a guy. He's a spiritual guy. Namekian. Come with me."

We walked to a large white house, similar to the one on New Namek and stepped in. "Yo, Cello, you here?"

A namekian with a brownish color skin stepped out. "Ah, Steme. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

She pointed at me. "He's hearing voices. His own voice but not his own voice. It's weird."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I suppose. Not sure. It's odd. Their voice remind me...of me."

Cello motioned me to follow him. I followed him to an empty room, Steme wasn't far behind. "Both of you take a seat and meditate. Only reason I need both of you is to see if it's some kind of connection. But if not, we'll just see what this voice is."

I took a seat and cleared my mind. Focused inside my spirit for anything…


	3. Chapter 3 Repressed and Awoken

**Chapter 3:** _Repressed_

I watched Vapor carefully with one eye open. I'm not the type of person who meditates, so I decided to see how Vapor is doing it. Then I notice something. Vapor's skin color is seemed to be fading. Then, the room filled with different colored apparitions of Vapor. "What the hell?!" I shouted, noticing Vapor's energy all over the place.

Cello opened his eyes. "How strange...I've never seen anything like this."

The spirits retreated into Vapor and he opened his eyes. "What...happened? I heard the voice again...you guys looked shocked. What's wrong?"

Cello stood up. "You split into apparitions. And not just ghostly images. They all had the same energy of you…"

Pigmente opened the door. "Is everything alright? I...just sensed a bunch of Vapors…"

Vapor nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine. But, I'm ready to start training seriously…"\

I scratched my head. "Just what did you see...in your vision..." He suddenly grabbed my hand and I turned red.

"A...universe of beauty. A universe I want to protect. And now I know, that he wanted this for me as well…" Vapor released my hand. He nodded. "Let's head back to your gym, I want to test out what I can do.

Pigmente smiled, "Well, I'll leave you two to it. I have a ceremony to get dressed for. Which reminds me, you two need to be ready to go in about...3 hours."

I almost forgot! The ceremony! Today truly is a joyous day! A new God of Destruction will be named!

 **Chapter 3 Part 2:** _Awakened_

Vapor recovered from the flurry of punches he had just received. "Woah, you're good. Now let's see if I can use that technique I used in the fight yesterday." Suddenly, Vapor seemed to have sprouted more arms, though they were merely an illusion, they still had mass. "Tsunami Storm!" He unleashed a huge flurry of punches, each of them his full power.

Steme landed on the ground and got back up. "Tsunami Storm?"

Vapor laughed, "You know, since my last name is Current? And it's a bunch of them?" He had the goofiest face before getting serious and charging at Steme again. Before he could attack, he looked at the time and stopped. "Oh! We need to get ready!" He ran off to his room to change.

Steme POV

It's odd. I never expected him to grow this fast, and now...I need to start catching up. Virtue was an unrealistic standard, but Vapor seemed closer in power. I went back to my room and started to change. Before changing into my dress, I looked at my figure in the mirror. My dark carmel complexion, buff body, fairly nice breasts, and a sideswiped haircut. It's no wonder that I get fan mail all the time from peverted men...and sometimes women. Still, no one has ever...been much to me. There's no one I've ever cared about to the point where I would risk my life. That's not the way I grew up on the streets. And yet...something was sticking in my mind. What Vapor said. That it isn't just the people I should risk my life for, but the universe, and the beauty in all of it.

I put on my long blue dress and started my makeup. Nothing fancy. Just blue eyeliner, red lipstick, my usual. With that, I headed to the shuttle heading towards Beerus' planet.

Vapor POV

I noticed the nice tuxedo my mother got me that had the same color scheme of the clothes I always wear. I started changing when I noticed something. I was...shredded? When did that happen? When I...awakened? Strange. I quickly changed and grabbed the nearby headband my mom had given me. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and headed to the shuttle I was told to go to. On the front of it, I noticed the destination. Beerus Planet? The hell is a Beerus?


	4. Chapter 4 The New Destroyer

**Chapter 4:** _The New Destroyer_

"We have arrived at our destination! Everyone take their seats! The Gods of Destruction of each universe and even the Lord Xenos will be here shortly!" My mother said loudly as she lead us all out and into the chairs. I looked around the strange planet. There was a lot of color here that's for sure. I took my reserved seat next to Virtue and Steme. Each Universal patroller took their seats as well and shortly, large rectangular boxes arrived, filled with other people. Some of them wearing weird clothing. THey were accompanied by people with staffs and white hair. They sat in a special area, before one last golden box appeared.

Out stepped a man wear clothing similar to the other white haired people, but his hair was black and spiky. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Howdy, it's me Goku! We're about to start the ceremony, but before we do, I'd like to introduce the Lord Xenos!"

The Golden box opened and out stepped two small child like creatures. They both said at the same time. "It's nice to see you all are well! Before the ceremony starts, I'd like to thank each of the Gods for coming! Thank you all very much! Without further ado, I will now introduce Beerus and his trainee, Uub!

A large purple cat appeared. Smiling and waving. A larger, fatter cat with a long beard snickered. A man with black spiked up hair chuckled. Standing next to the first cat was a shorter man with dark skin and a mohawk hairstyle. Suddenly, the first cat spoke. "Before we begin, I will explain the rules of the ceremony. My student will attempt to use the destroyer energy he has trained to wipe out the ceremonial tree. If he succeeds, he will recieve my top robes. Now, this will age me up some, but not enough to kill me, as we all saw with Vegeta's ceremony. I will mention though...if my student fails...he will be destroyed.

The guy I assumed was Uub nodded and took of the heavy robe he was wearing. "I'm ready Master Beerus." The assistant to the Xenos smiled and said, "You can do it Uub!"

Beerus smiled. "Then without further ado, please present the tree." A large golden tree appeared and Uub walked up to it. He raised his hand and said, "Disappear."

Within that moment, I felt a surge of energy from Uub, definitely on the scale of the High-Level Threat scaling I made. Slowly, the tree began to vanish. Uub remained focused the entire time, and the tree disappeared. Beerus nodded.

"Congrats Uub...I never had any doubt."

Uub moved back to Beerus and Beerus removed the weird striped top piece he wears and put it on Uub.

"What is your purpose?" Beerus, who was slowly growing a long beard, asked Uub.

"To destroy what I see fit. Whether evil or good. If I think it's a threat to the universe, I destroy it." Uub recited, as Beerus put the top part on Uub.

The assistant to Beerus stepped up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Universe 7's new God of Destruction...Lord Uub!"

Uub smiled as the crowd cheered and the other gods nodded in approval.

Sometime passed and we began a feast. I grabbed my first plate and was directed to a special table with the other Head Universal Patollers.

"Hey Vapor! Sit next to me!" Steme shouted. I took a seat next to her and looked around.

"Where's Virtue?" I asked.

"Sitting at a special table for special people." His daughter, Grepe, answered as she sipped from a juice box.

I got a good look at Steme, she looked stunning. She notice me staring and chuckled. "Whatcha' starin' at Vapor?"

My face turned red and looked away. "Uh...well, you I suppose. You look…" I tried to think of a word, "Breathtaking."

Suddenly her cocky attitude changed and she looked away as well. "Oh...thanks."

Sin and Snowy both stopped eating and look at us. Sin scratched his head and said, "Man, you guys are weird."

Snowy stared at him in awe and put a hand over their face. "What a moron…"

Eventually my mom came over. "Ah! Is everyone having a good time?" Before I could respond she kept talking. "Good because our threat is approaching soon. I'd give it 3 days until the big invasion. Grand Preist Goku said he'll come to help fight, but Vapor, you're the only one who can deal with the two big ones. The rest of you can handle the swarm right?"

"Wait I'm fighting two people?" I stopped eating.

"Not really. You're just fighting the one. But the other one, from what I heard Virtue talking about, she's dangerous as well. But she isn't a fighter, she only dabbles in magic. So me and your aunt well keep her on the ropes. Steme do you think Vapor will be ready in 3 days?"

Steme looked down. "With the progress he's making, maybe. But, none of his energy is like what I fought his first day. Let's hope I can get him there." She put a hand on my lap.

I blushed a bit and scratched my head. "Well, I hope you're right. But...until then let's enjoy ourselves." I continued to eat. After I finished eating, we returned back to Conton City and I went to my room to get ready to sleep. It's odd, 3 days until the fight? I don't know if I'll be ready.

(AN: This is all I'll post until I begin posting weekly. Expect one more chapter today and then from then on, once a week. Reviews would be nice.)


	5. Chapter 5 Know Your Enemy

I woke up the next morning and headed to the dining room for breakfast. My mom and aunt were having some Patrollers set up a projector screen. I took a bite out of my waffle and asked, "What's this about?"

My mom turned to me and chuckled, "The mission briefing. I think it's time all of the people involved put a name and face to the enemy. So when everyone arrives, we'll go over that." She continued to help direct the two patrollers.

Soon everyone came in and took their seats. Steme grabbed the seat next to me and Virtue was handed a control.

"Take your seats everyone, I'd like for us to begin," Virtue presses a button and a weird red creature is on the screen, "This is a demon. Form the demon realm. The basic soldier our enemy uses. While even our worse patrollers can deal with one, just like us they're stronger in groups. The main task for everyone except Vapor is to keep these away from Vapor. In the case of one or more getting in the way of Vapor, we have someone to take care of that. Please welcome Grand Priest Goku, who will stay here with us for the next 3 days."

The spiky haired man from last night waved his hand. "What's up! I'm really excited to fight with you all! I asked Vegeta if he wanted to come as well, but he declined. Said something about dealing with something on Planet Sadal. Anyways, who's the one I've got to cover?"

I raised my hand. "Me...uh...sir. I guess it's an honor to have you protecting me."

Goku sighed, "Yeah, if I was able to deal serious damage to the other two demons I would, but guess I don't have the special energy for it. Anyways, I can't wait to see what you'll do!"

Steme's hand shot up. "If you want, you can come to my gym to see him train. And if you're willing, a fight against me as well!" Everyone turned a looked at her in awe.

"If that's okay with the Supreme Kai of Time…" Goku inquired, looking at my aunt.

"What!? Me!? But you're the Grand Priest! Just be careful and not destroy it okay! And I mean it!" My aunt calmed herself down.

"You guys can fight later, but first we have one last thing to go over. Towa and Mira." Virtue pulled up a picture of these weird people with blue skin and pointy ears. One male and the other female. "From what Chorona has told me, these two are the ones leading the attack. Last time I faced him, Mira with ruthless and powerful. However, due to his new armor and the core attached to it, no one can damage him unless they are connected to a kaioshin. Same goes for Towa. However she's no fighter so Chorona and Pigmente will keep her at bay so she can't power up Mira. Speaking of which, Mira's power core. It's made with the power of heroes across the timeline, but more recently, it seems it's made from energy from huge groups of demons. Vapor, I suggest you focus your hits there. It's his weak spot."

I nodded. Snowy raised their hand. "What about Demigra? I know none of our scouts have found any involvement from him, but you and Goku barely managed to beat him last time…"

Virtue looked towards my aunt, who was looking down sadly. "As far as we know he's not involved. And as far as we know, he's still locked away in Timespace.

Snowy shook their head. "I'm afraid it's not good enough. The timespace doesn't really exist anymore. When the original Grand Priest before Goku locked time travel, we were all taken away from Toki Toki City remember? And since that place existed in time space, then that must mean Demigra was taken away from there as well."

Goku spoke up. "I spoke with the Former Grand Priest, he told me he didn't know that sector existed. So we should be good."

Snowy covered their face. "No offense Grand Priest, but since he then knew about that sector, don't you think he did something about it?" Everyone looked around. "All I'm saying is he has escaped before, who's to say he won't do it again?"

My aunt spoke up. "He only escaped because Virtue was stupid enough to let Demigra heal him! As long as none of you do that, we'll be fine…" She looked away, calming down.

"Right, now. Steme, you need to head out and help Vapor a bit more. That way he'll be ready. Maybe he'll show off that power from the testing day?" Virtue turned on the lights and Goku came over to me and Steme.

"Hey guys! How's about this! You two against me instead of just Steme against me?" Goku smiled ear to ear.

"NO." Steme shouted as she glared at me. "I..I want to fight you! Just me!" She looked down and away.

"Y-yeah, I'll...train at the training area. It has gravity stuff...you two...have fun." I went back to the training room for the people in the house and was greeted by Snowy and Sin.

"Hey Vapor! Heard you were open for training! So me and Snowy decided we'd test you ourselves!" Sin was beaming with happiness.

I rubbed the back of my head. "S-sorry, I was just hoping to train by myself."

"Alright, fine. But we would like to face you one day." Snowy smirked and walked away with Sin.

I walked into the room. It was quiet, no one was there. I didn't know how to start. Did my power come from my physical strength? I don't know. With nothing to think of in my head, I walked out and headed back to my room.

"Shouldn't you be training?" My mom asked.

"I am." I took a seat on my bed and crossed my legs. "I want to see what I saw in that vision again. A universe of color. Maybe then, I'll be ready to actually start training."

My mom handed me a list. "Look through that. It's a list of all planets by number of unique and natural colors. Maybe you can visit number 1? It's nearby. Has over 1,000,000 unique color combinations and shades. You could train there."

I looked at it. "Huh? Really? Woah, Earth isn't very high on this list. Guess I should see this place. Can I borrow a shuttle?"

My mother chuckled. "Just teleport there. It's easy. Just think of the coordinates listed on there. Well, I'll see you later."

I did as my mom instructed and suddenly I was at a strange yet...beautiful planet. With beautiful wildlife I had never seen before approaching me. It made me feel...amazing. I took off flying and looked at the ground below me. Trees of many different colors. Birds with beautiful colors covering their feathers. I knew now, I had to get stronger. If this planet is close to Earth, then I want to protect it. If Earth is destroyed, this could be next. I landed and looked up, the sky was beautiful. Everything was so...relaxing...I….dozed off.

(AN: Tune in next week for that Steme VS Goku fight. Also switching my schedule to 2 chapters a week. So also expect a nice romantic scene between Steme and Vapor.)


	6. Chapter 6 Against a God

(AN: Sorry about forgetting to upload two chapters last weekend. I'll post 4 over the course of this weekend, and please give me some feedback. If it's bad then okay. I'll work on making it better. Anyways, this is the very short battle of Steme VS Goku)

 **Chapter 6 -** _Against a God_

I stood face to face against him. The legendary Goku. "Power up already!" I told him, "I can't even sense your ki!"

"Oh but I'm already powered up! And I think it'll be unfair if I power up anymore. So, I guess you should power up then?" He smirked.

Alright, I'll show him. I built up my ki and exploded it, my normal hairstyle spiking up and lightning surrounding me. "Ha! Super Saiyan 2! Get ready to get crushed Grand Priest Goku!" I lunged towards him charging up and energy punch. My signature move.

However he quickly dodged and chopped my back, knocking me out instantly. When I begun to awoke I could hear Vapor.

"Come on! Did you have to hit her so hard? She was passed out for a day! Now we only have 2 days to train! Come on! Now there's no way I'll be able to beat Mira!"

Then I heard Goku. "I swear I didn't mean to! I guess I don't know my own strength."

I lifted my head up slowly. "Huh? What happened?" I could still feel an aching pain in my back.

Vapor spoke first. "Goku here hit you so hard you were knocked out cold for a day. And it's a good thing you're awake. Here, have a senzu. We have training to do…"

Something seemed off about Vapor, he seemed less anxious and his voice sounded a bit more confident. I ate the senzu and got back up. "So, we should head to my gym."

"Actually," Vapor interrupted, "I have a new training spot, we can head there together." He put his arm on my back and we suddenly teleported to...well, I don't know how to describe it. It was...beautiful.

Instantly he charged towards me for an attack, I quickly deflected but actually stumbled a bit. There was a lot of force behind that attack.

"Pigment Spread!" He shouted, as the colors leapt off his body and became multi-forms. And I mean that literally. They just hopped off his body. Suddenly, I was dealing with about 5 different Vapors. However, Vapor's power also split in fifths, so he was weaker. And yet, he was faster. To fast for me to keep up. Then, suddenly, he pulled all of the forms back into him and released his energy in a punch while I was off guard. I was instantly floored.

He quickly rushed to my side. "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how much stronger I was. I guess I'm at the level I was when I fought you first?

I shook my head. "Close. But not quite. You just got better at fighting. You really have come a long way in a matter of days. If you really apply yourself, you could really become powerful. Guess that means I have to keep training as well."

We spent the rest of the day training until sundown, I was giving it my all, and so was he. And yet, his power isn't like it was when I first fought him.


End file.
